battleoflafandomcom-20200214-history
M1A2 Abrams
The 'M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank wa's the main battle tank used by the United States Army during the Worldwide Invasion of Earth, specifically during the Battle of Los Angeles. It is armed with a single 120mm Smoothbore main cannon, two M240 7.62mm machine guns and one M2HB .50-caliber machine gun. History Battle of Los Angeles The Street Battle As Staff Sergeant Nantz and the rest of his platoon were riding in a CH-46 Sea Knight from Camp Pendelton to the Santa Monica F.O.B, Kerns looked out from the window of his seat down to the ground and saw exactly what was happening. On the ground, several M1A2 Abrams tanks were firing upon and engaging the enemy Blaa forces as they advanced from the coastline through the streets of Los Angeles. Cars were being flipped over, explosions were erupting and lamp-posts were being knocked over as the battle for Los Angeles began. Enroute to onramp While Lieutenant Martinez and his team were riding in a civilian bus en route to a nearby Foward Operating Base to be safe from the "Bomb Drop" on there way to the freeway on-ramp just before they pass under the first underpass looking on top of the pass, 3 M1A2 Abrams tanks can be seen destroyed and burning The Freeway Battle As Lieutenant Martinez and his team were riding in a civilian bus en route to a nearby Forward Operating Base to be safe from the "Bomb Drop", they saw an M1A2 Abrams tank engaging a group of hostile Blaa forces. One of the alien Blaa shot some of the wheels on the bus, and the vehicle ground to a halt. They quickly exited the civilian vehicle and saw the friendly M1A2 Abrams firing its 120mm Smoothbore main cannon at the alien Blaa, causing a huge explosion which sent a group of Blaa forces flying everywhere. The rear of the tank (housing the engine) was facing the enemy and there was smoke trailing from it, implying that the tank had been disabled by the enemy and was now immobilized. However, the crew could still fight with the tank's weapons, so instead of bailing out the crew held its position and staged a defense against the invaders. Staff Seargent Nantz suggested to Martinez that they evacuate the civilians by repelling to the ground, which would allow them to leave the freeway as the M1A2 Abrams provided immediate fire support against the Blaa forces. However, as the team began to finally rappel down from the freeway, a group of Blaa soldiers fired their grenade launchers at the M1A2 Abrams, which hit the turret of the tank with grim accuracy. The Abrams tank was catastrophically destroyed. The loader was blown out of the tank with a scream. As it burns out, the commander knelt in front of the tank and returned fire with a carbine until he was shot in the neck and killed. The M1A2 Abrams tank is seen to be an Army tank because of the smoke grenade launchers on the side of the turret. Army tanks have eight smoke grenade launchers as opposed to the six launchers on Marine Corps Abrams tanks. The tank crew of Eagle X-Ray, a U.S Army M1A2 Abrams tank crew participated in this scene. Specifications Armor The M1A2 Abrams is heavily armored, built with heavy and thick Chrobam armor and RH armor. As well as multiple Depleted Uranium Strike Plates and Kevlar mesh. It is one of the strongest and most heavily armored tank in the world, capable of withstanding incredible amounts of gunfire, as well as cannon and missile strikes. However, during the Worldwide Invasion of Earth, the enemy Blaa forces have tactics unlike anything, and equipped with weapons with deadly firepower. For example, several grenade strikes from a an Blaa Assault Rifle is capable of completely knocking out an M1A2 Abrams, however the grenades were only confirmed to penetrate the tanks rear armor and the armor covering the engine compartment, which is not surprising since those are 2 of the most vulnerable parts of any tank. Weapons The M1A2 Abrams is heavily armed, equipped with several powerful weapon for rapid battle domination. Its primary armament is a single, 120mm Smoothmore main cannon. This weapon is highly destructive, capable of unleasing powerful rounds of firepower causing large explosions. The M1A2 carrys 3 types of ammunition, Armour-piercing fin-stabilized discarding SABOT (APFSDS), Anti-Personnel/Anti-Materiel (APAM), and High explosive anti-tank (HEAT) (NOTE: The HEAT rounds can be used as a multi purpose round if need be). Its secondary weapons is more as three weapons. There are two M240 7.62mm machine guns (one pintle-mounted and one coaxial-mounted), as well as one M2HB .50 caliber machine gun mounted on top of the turret on the tank commander's hatch.Category:Vehicles